Our evidence
by Hoodraii
Summary: /!\ Ceci est un Treesom, un slash entre trois hommes. Hommophobes s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, me voilà avec un nouvel OS, il trainait dans mes écrits il était presque terminé et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai qu'il me tenait également a cœur. _

**_Disclamer : _**_Rien ne m'appartiens, tous viens de l'imagination de notre héros J. _

**_Rating : _**_M parce qu'il y a des mentions de sexualité. _

**_Warning : _**_Ceci est un slash, une romance entre hommes, alors homophobes disparaissez. / !\ C'est également un treesome. _

_Il n'y a pas vraiment de résumé. Parce que je ne vois tous simplement comment le résumé. ^^ Donc je vous laisse découvrir. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Our evidence**

* * *

Il était tard, je remontais dans la salle commune, les mains dans les poches et le dos vouté. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour, loin de là, même. Entre les retenues d'Ombrages avec sa plume de torture, Fred qui draguait tout ce qui bouge et cette école qui ne me faisait plus avancer comme je le souhaitais, j'étais à bout. Je n'avais qu'une envie :

Prendre mon balai et partir, partir loin.

Mon jumeau me manquait et même si je savais que c'était malsain, je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Je revenais de la tour d'astronomie. Regarder le ciel étoilé, la lune pleine et brillante et entendre au loin le bruit des animaux nocturnes, le vent caressant mes cheveux me faisait beaucoup de bien d'habitude, mais pas se soir. La mélancolie m'avait pris à bras le corps, m'avait entouré et ne me lâchait plus. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, je n'arrivais même pas à esquisser un faux sourire. Je poussais un soupir peu avant de m'arrêter devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Nous n'étions qu'en début d'année et j'avais déjà envie de m'échapper. Ma main me lançait et un mal de tête me lancinait les tempes.

Un énième soupire m'échappa pendant que je passais l'entrée de la salle commune, il était tard, c'était le milieu de la nuit et je pensais ne rencontrer personne. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit sombre et pourtant, une petite lumière était allumée sur une des tables et le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. Je tournais mon regard pour apercevoir une silhouette assise sur une chaise dans une posture particulière qui me fit hausser les sourcils. Une jambe repliée sous les fesses, accoudé à la table dans une position mi-debout mi-assise qui devait ne pas être confortable, Harry Potter était absorbé par une feuille.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le meilleur ami de mon petit frère faisait là à une heure pareille ? Je m'approchais silencieusement en sortant les mains de mes poches, plus je me rapprochais plus les contours d'Harry étaient distincts. Il avait une tige coincée derrière l'oreille et une autre dans la main droite. Cette dernière faisait de petits mouvements alternant secs puis doux.

J'arrivais enfin derrière lui. Je regardais par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'ébauche d'un dessin en noir et blanc. J'écarquillais les yeux face à la beauté et au réalisme qui en ressortait. Mes yeux parcouraient les traits que la main esquissait avec son ustensile, ustensile que je n'avais jamais vu d'ailleurs, surement une invention moldue. Je haletais en voyant ce que ça représentait …

Sous mes yeux, Harry dessinait un homme, un homme complètement nu, avec tant de détails qu'une chaleur pointa le bout de son nez dans mon bas ventre. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, mes yeux parcourant le corps dessiné, un second halètement passa la barrière de mes lèvres quand je me décalais pour voir la seconde partie du dessin. Un autre homme tout aussi nu, les mains sur les cuisses du premier, la bouche proche de son intimité réveillée.

WOW. Si je m'étais attendu à « ça » ! Harry, le meilleur ami de mon petit frère, gay, dessinant un couple homo et de manière si réaliste que mon sexe était maintenant bien réveillé lui aussi.

Un cri de surprise me fit sursauter et je baissais les yeux pour voir Harry, ses yeux émeraudes luisant de peur et écarquillés comme jamais.

Il couina un « George » somme toute pathétique, - je me demandais encore comment il pouvait bien réussir à nous distinguer, mon jumeau et moi-même - les joues écarlates, avant de fermer à la vitesse de l'éclair ce que j'avais pris en premier lieu pour un parchemin, mais qui devait aussi être une chose moldue avec beaucoup de feuilles blanches et fines. Il avait presque fini de le fermer quand quelque chose parmi les nombreux dessin, un éclat orange, attira mon attention. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et le petit brun tressaillit, la douceur et la chaleur de sa main me donna un frisson comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti et j'écarquillais de nouveau les yeux, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre mes esprits.

Je bloquais ses mains avec une des miennes et je cherchais avidement ce qui avait attiré mon attention. Sous moi, Harry essayait par tous les moyens de se défaire de ma poigne, mais il faut dire que ces petites mains n'arrivaient pas à grand-chose face à mes grandes paluches. Il gémissait, se tortillait, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que cela. Trop concentré pour essayer de trouver … Je tournais la page et tombais sur ce qui avait attiré mon attention.

Je me figeais de surprise face à ce dessin. Cela représentait mon jumeau et moi-même. L'un riait aux éclats, l'autre le regardait tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais subjugué par la beauté du dessin. Les étincelles dans nos yeux, le réalisme … Ce dessin était juste magnifique.

Poussé par ma curiosité maladive, je tournais les pages, une à une et plus le temps passait, plus je m'apercevais que ces dessins … Ils réprésentaient tous, ou presque, nous deux, mon jumeau ou moi-même, seuls ou accompagnés. Très rares étaient les dessins avec des filles, ils n'y en avaient que quelques-uns d'Hermione et Ron. Absorbé par ma découverte, j'en avais oublié le petit brun sous moi et c'est un sanglot qui me fit m'en rappeler tout en me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Je lâchais les mains d'Harry, elles retombèrent mollement sur ses jambes avant de se poser sur son visage couvert de larmes.

Mon ventre se tordit de douleur en m'apercevant que je venais tout simplement de fouiller dans la vie secrète du meilleur ami de mon frère et j'ouvris grand les yeux d'horreur en me laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol à côté de la chaise.

-Merde … Je …

Je soufflais pour me remettre les idées en places.

-Je suis désolé Harry, chuchotais-je doucement.

J'essayais de pousser ses mains pour voir ses yeux, comprendre son mal être. A aucun moment le fait qu'avec Fred nous soyons plus que présent dans ce carnet de dessin ne m'avait fait tiquer.

-Je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais d'abord dû te demander ton avis et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir empiéter sur ton intimité ainsi.

Je grimaçais. Ok … Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le dire, donc je préférais me taire. J'arrivais enfin à enlever les mains du visage du garçon face à moi, pour tomber sur deux perles brillantes de larmes, mais également de colère.

-T'es content ? Tu as tout découvert. Tu vas pouvoir te foutre de ma gueule avec ton frère et tes amis. C'est vrai après tout, le garçon qui a survécu est Gay, Homo, Pédé, une tafiole ou une tapette, à vous de voir. En plus du dessin que j'étais en train de faire il a fallu que tu regardes les autres. Tu vas bien rire demain avec ton frère. Moi, le meilleur ami de votre petit frère, un pauvre gamin, amoureux de deux hommes. Oh oui, vous allez rire.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton bas et polaire qui me fit frissonner de peur.

Il se leva en trombe, ramassant ses affaires et me poussant pour passer. J'avais les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Je me retrouvais la, assis sur le sol, les bras ballants essayant de comprendre la cause de la colère du petit brun.

J'entendais encore ses pas et ses sanglots étouffés. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre. Soudain, l'image de mon frère et moi dessinés un nombre incalculable de fois sur ce carnet me revint en mémoire …

Harry … Il avait dit que je me moquerais bien de lui avec mon frère, parce qu'il était … Amoureux ? De … Nous ?

Je poussais un halètement en comprenant. Les yeux dans le vague, tous ces dessins me revinrent en mémoire et mes joues chauffaient.

Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme en passant mes deux mains dans mes cheveux, fermant douloureusement mes yeux. J'avais fait du mal à Harry et je m'en voulais. La culpabilité avait remplacée ma morosité de plus tôt. Un énième soupir passa la barrière de mes lèvres alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.

Les mots avaient beaucoup de mal à passer la barrière de mon cerveau, tout ce que je revoyais c'était la détresse dans ces magnifiques orbes émeraudes et ça me provoquait un pincement au cœur. C'était douloureux et je tombais de haut.

Quand finalement l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, je me levais, les bras ballants et le dos plus vouté encore qu'hier pour me diriger vers mon dortoir et finir par me coucher tout habillé au-dessus des couvertures, un bras replié en dessous de ma tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

.

Quand je me réveillais, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me remémorer ma nuit, pourtant le dessin en couleur qu'Harry avait fait de nous me revint en mémoire. Puis, tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite et j'eus honte de moi.

Il fallait que je parle à Fred. J'en avais besoin, mais plus que tout, j'avais besoin de parler à Harry. Ces mots me faisaient penser qu'il avait honte d'être ce qu'il était. Qu'il pensait réellement que tous allaient le prendre ainsi, en riant de lui. J'oubliais souvent qu'il n'avait pas grandi dans la communauté sorcière, qu'il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que non seulement les couples gay étaient accepter, quoi que les sorciers ne poussassent pas les autres à l'être, mais c'était accepter, chacun naissait comme il était. Mais surtout, qu'un couple d'homme ou de femme pouvait créer la vie grâce à des potions. Un homme pouvait tomber enceint, pouvait donner la vie grâce à une potion… Donc non, je ne pouvais pas me moquer d'Harry pour le simple fait qu'il soit Gay. Ce n'étais pas possible…

Je poussais un soupir et regardait l'heure, le repas du midi devait être déjà commencer, je prenais une douche rapide et descendait à la grande salle. Je cherchais un instant mon frère des yeux et me renfrognais face au harem qui battait des cils tout autour de lui. Je grognais de déplaisir, ces femmes… Elles étaient toutes les mêmes, si elle savait la vérité, nul doute qu'elles arrêteraient vite fait.

Un nouveau soupire pour me donner du courage et je fendais la foule pour pouvoir me poser à coté de mon frère.

-George ! S'exclama celui-ci avec un grand sourire, puis il se pencha près de moi et les yeux dans les yeux il chuchota, alors, qu'as-tu fais cette nuit pour arriver à te lever à midi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, un demis sourire au coin de la bouche, mon jumeau n'étais pas possible. Mon sourire se fana et je détournais les yeux, les baissants sur mon assiette pour me servir. Sans que je m'en aperçoive en premier lieux, mes yeux cherchèrent une tignasse brune et je poussais un nouveau soupir en m'apercevant qu'il n'était pas là. Et que Ron et Hermione se regardait avec tristesse, des interrogations muettes dans leurs yeux.

Une main qui se pose sur mon épaule me fait sursauter et je tourne la tête vers Fred.

-Hey frérot, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Souffle-t-il inquiet.

Mes épaules s'affaissent un peu plus et je soupire de nouveau. Les yeux émeraudes et hantés par la peur, la douleur et la colère passèrent dans mon esprit et j'eu soudain envie de pleurer. Je fermais les yeux pour retenir mes larmes et quand je les ouvrais de nouveau, je tombais dans le lac turquoise de mon frère. Qui les sourcils froncés me regardaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-Je… Il faut qu'on parle Fred… Soufflais-je difficilement.

Et je détournais les yeux pour les planter pas mon assiette, me forçant à manger au moins un minimum.

-D'accord, chuchota mon jumeau en se rapprochant légèrement pour que nos cuisse se touche.

Et cette présence à mes coté me fit me sentir légèrement mieux.

.

Il fallut trois heures avant que nous ne pussions enfin nous retrouver seuls. J'avais tout de même cherché Harry entre temps, essayant de le débusquer mais c'est comme s'il avait disparu. Même ses meilleurs amis étaient inquiets.

Fred marchait à mes côtés, et nous nous dirigions vers un endroit connu de nous seuls. Un endroit cacher près du lac, ou personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Un endroit sauvage mais surtout magnifique. Pour s'y rendre il fallait longer la berge du lac et la forêt interdite pendant cinq bonnes minutes. La, se trouvait une petite clairière avec un arbre gigantesque. Un saule pleureur. Ces branches coulaient du ciel vers le sol, dans un mélimélo de feuilles. Et les branches les plus basses frôlaient l'herbe haute dans une danse envoutante, certaines touchaient l'eau du lac, provoquant des milliards de petit rond qui grandissaient et s'étouffaient plus loin, le tout dans un ballet savamment orchestré qui m'apaisait plus que tout au monde.

Nous nous étions posés au pied de l'arbre, l'épaule de Fred contre la mienne. Et nous nous perdions dans la contemplation. Le silence était serin. Et je ne pus empêcher un énième soupire de passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

Fred se tourna vers moi les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je me passais une main sur le visage, en proie à une détresse inconnue.

-Je… (un soupire de plus) Hier, après ma retenue, je… Je me suis baladé, parce que je n'avais pas envie de rentré… j'avais pas envie de voir toutes ces foutus nana autour de toi… Elles m'énervent. Envoie les balader une bonne fois pour toute par Merlin ! J'en peux plus Fred.

Fred penche sa tête sur le côté en m'observant et je détourne les yeux. Sa main se lève et se pose délicatement sur ma joue pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'obtempérer.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Non… Je… je suis resté dans la tour d'astronomie… Je ne voulais voir personne… Alors, j'ai simplement attendus. Et puis j'ai pris mon temps pour rentrer, et quand je l'ai fait je suis tombé sur… Sur Harry.

-Harry ?

J'acquiesçais et je lui expliquais tout. Il m'écoutait, hochant la tête de temps en temps, écarquillant les yeux de l'autre et ces mimiques me firent sourire. Mais mon sourire fana vite. Et le sien avec. Quand j'eu fini, nous regardions tous les deux vers le lac. Perdu dans nos pensées.

-Je lui ai fait du mal sans même m'en apercevoir… Je l'ai blessé… Et…

-Je sais. Souffle-t-il. Je sais, mais c'est réparable. C'est toujours réparable. Nous n'avons qu'à aller le voir. Lui dire que dans la communauté magique les couples d'hommes sont acceptés…

-Mais…

-Je sais Gred. Je sais… Souffle-t-il tristement.

A bout, la faute de ma courte nuit, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Fred et les larmes coules d'elles même sans que je n'aie pu les retenir. En sentant l'humidité Fred sursaute et mes larmes redoubles.

-Hey Frérot. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme hein ?

Sa tentative de blague tombe à l'eau et je sanglote comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant. Fred me prend dans ses bras et me berce, ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, ma tête contre sa poitrine. Nous restons ainsi un long moment.

Quand la nuit commence à tomber, il passe une main tendre dans mes cheveux et me chuchote qu'on devrait y aller. J'acquiesce doucement. Il prend ma main et nous rentrons ainsi.

.

Plusieurs semaines passent sans que je ne puisse parler à Harry, avec ou sans Fred. Nous avons bien essayé de le débusquer plus d'une fois, mais cette maudite cartes qu'il trimbale partout sans la lâcher, nous empêche de le coincer.

J'ai essayé de parler à mon frère mais il m'a regardé suspicieusement et j'ai laissé tomber. Manquerais plus que maman soit au courant et je me prendrais une rouste pas possible pour avoir fait souffrir le héros de la famille.

Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je me sens mal. Je n'arrive pas à sortir de cette état… Et j'ai l'impression que c'est pire à chaque minute qui passe. Et dans tout ça ? Harry est dans mes pensées constamment, pas une seconde ne passe sans que je ne pense à lui et ces foutus yeux trop verts.

Surtout que ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, sur ma table de chevet, il y avait un croquis de moi… les yeux dans le vague, cernés et triste. Ils ne pétillaient plus comme avant. Mes lèvres sont sérers l'une contre l'autre, le dos vouter, les mains dans les poches nonchalamment adossé à un mur, les yeux dans le vague.

Ce dessin est tout de même sublime, si réaliste et pourtant toujours en noir et blanc. Je me demande toujours d'où lui vient se talent…

Mais ce qui m'a fait sursauter, c'était un mot écrit en dessous. Il y avait mon prénom, puis une petite phrase. « S'il te plait, recommence à sourire… » Et ça m'a fait un coup au cœur. Parce que personne ne l'avait remarqué en dehors de Fred. Personne sauf lui.

J'ai mis le papier précieusement plier dans ma poche avec un sort pour ne pas l'abimer par inadvertance et je l'ai montré à Fred. Et il m'a regardé les yeux brillant, comme s'il savait une chose que je ne savais pas. Comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. J'ai froncé les sourcils face à son sourire en coin et j'ai grogner avant de me détourner de lui et de rempocher le dessin.

Et me voilà la, en haut de la tour d'astronomie a regardé un dessin de moi. Attendant que tous dans ce foutu château se couche enfin.

Une heure plus tard, je mettais les pieds dans la salle commune, faiblement éclairer par une lampe qui me fit me souvenir d'une soirée déjà lointaine. La même silhouette se dessinais dans la lumière de la petite lampe, dans la même position sauf un parchemin qui était posé à côté d'Harry.

Je m'approchais discrètement, pour voir la carte des Maraudeurs se dessiner, nos noms figurais sur le parchemin jaunis. Je détachais mes yeux de la carte pour les fixer sur le dessin. Un dessin de Fred et moi. Et je me rappelais ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois alors, en retenant ma respiration, je faisais quelques pas en arrière pour faire une entré plus remarquer.

Harry sursauta quand je cognais négligemment une table pour faire savoir ma présence. Il se retourna écarquilla les yeux, retenant son souffle et d'un coup il jeta un regard noir a la carte comme si elle était la fautive et je gloussais doucement.

Je savais ce qui allait arriver alors je m'approchais à pas vif pour l'empêcher de se sauver. Il avait eu le temps de ramasser ces affaires et de se détourner, les joues rouges mais je lui attrapais la main doucement.

A ce toucher il retint son souffle et j'en fis de même inconsciemment.

-Attend. Soufflais-je doucement, de peur qu'il ne s'arrache de ma poigne pour de nouveau s'enfuir. Je suis désolé Harry. Vraiment désolé. Je sais que tu n'as pas été élever dans la communauté magique, et que tu ne sais donc pas que les couples d'hommes ou de femmes sont accepter. Tu ne sais pas non plus que ces couples peuvent avoir des enfants comme les couples… Normaux ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'étais pathétique. Vraiment.

Pourtant, il se tourna vers moi, les yeux baisser, sa main toujours dans la mienne me picotais agréablement, son carnet poser sur son torse comme pour le protéger et ce constat me fit pousser un soupir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour ma curiosité mal placer de la dernière fois. Mais… Tes dessins sont tout simplement sublime… Et…

Je passais ma main dans ma nuque, gêner.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolé.

PI-TOY-ABLE ! Me hurlait ma conscience.

-Je… Je suis désolé aussi… De la façon dont j'ai réagi… Chuchota le jeune homme.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Nan. T'as pas à t'excuser.

-Mon Oncle m'a toujours dit que j'étais un anormal, que les pédés étaient encore pire qu'anormal… Et… Quand j'ai découvert… Enfin… J'ai cumuler les deux et… J'ai… Préférer le garder pour moi.

-Tu n'es pas anormal Harry ! je m'insurge.

Il hausse les épaules et détournes les yeux.

-Ecoute si ça peut te rassurer, y a pleins de Gay ici…

-Quoi ?

-eh bien oui. Tu n'es pas le seul.

Je souris un peut alors qu'il rougit.

-Lee est bi. Zacarias Smith est Gay. Dean l'est aussi, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott sortent ensembles… M'enfin, y en a pas mal. Oh… Et Fred aussi.

-Quoi ? couine-t-il.

-Hum…

Je hausse des épaules un sourire en coin.

-Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Pas de réaction. Il reste là, les yeux écarquillés à me regarder. Je vois Fred descendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se pose derrière Harry qui ne réagit toujours pas.

Il a les joues rouges, ces yeux émeraudes sont brillant de larmes qui ne vont pas tarder à couler et je retiens difficilement une grimace a ce constat parce que ma poitrine se sert. D'un coup, il s'échappe de ma main qui tenait toujours la sienne et se retourne pour, l'littéralement tomber dans les bras de mon frère, qui récupère le carnet avant qu'il ne touche le sol ainsi que le petit brun qui a poussé un cris de surpris.

Je souris doucement à Fred. Nous en avons beaucoup parler tous les deux c'est vrai. Nous ne faisons pas tous ensemble mais, Fred et moi c'est à la vie à la mort.

Fred me tend d'ailleurs le carnet et la trousse, ainsi que la carte que je récupéré et pose sur la table basse près du canapé. Harry est toujours cramponner à son tee-shirt la tête enfouie dedans pour cacher, surement, ces pleurs. Je m'assieds dans le canapé et jeté un œil à mon frère qui fait reculer le brun jusqu'à moi.

Fred détache doucement les mains d'Harry de son tee-shirt et le fait assoir à mes coté avant de s'assoir de l'autre. Harry a les mains sur ses yeux, il sanglote toujours, les larmes dévalant son visage, passant au travers de ces doigts.

Doucement, je passe une main dans ces cheveux et murmurant une litanie de mots apaisants, et je sursaute quand il se jeté littéralement dans mes bras. Je reste un instant les bras ballant avant de les refermer doucement autour de lui. Fred c'est approcher, et passe un bras dans mon dos, sa main se perd dans mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Ma main caresse toujours le cuir chevelu d'Harry et j'ouvre les yeux quand je sens une deuxième mains rejoindre la mienne. Fred me sourit doucement.

Nous ne parlons pas. Nous laissons le temps à Harry pour se remettre mais quand il se calme enfin, c'est pour s'endormir comme une tombe. Fred glousse doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

-Chambre ?

-Chambre, acquiesce-t-il.

Il se lève et prend les affaires d'Harry, moi ? Eh bien je passe mes mains dans son dos et sous ces genoux et je le porte pour l'emmener avec nous. Nous avons une discussion interrompu à reprendre. Nous avons réussi à le coincé, en quelque sorte, nous allons le garder jusqu'à ce que tout sois claire entre nous.

Quand nous arrivons dans le dortoir, tous nos camarades dorment. Fred s'installe dans mon lit et l'agrandit magiquement avant de poser une panelle de sort pour ne déranger personne. Je dépose mon fardeau prés de Fred, dans les couvertures et lui retire ces chaussures et ces chaussettes que je pose près des nôtres. Son carnet a disparu et quand je me tourne vers Fred il indique qu'il est ranger dans le tiroir à l'abri des regards.

Je me pose à mon tour dans le lit, évitant de trop bouger et de le réveiller. Fred à poser sa tête sur sa main, le coude sur le matelas, et il me regarde avec un sourire doux.

-Tu sais, commence-t-il. Je… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça… C'est vrai quoi… Il est là entre nous mais. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas jaloux quand il est avec toi. Je ne suis jaloux ne de toi, ni de lui. C'est…

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, son sourire s'agrandis.

-C'est comme si c'était naturelle. Qu'il soit là, entre nous deux et qu'il nous réunisse enfin… Souffle-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux face à ces paroles que je pense mots pour maux. Je suis stupéfait, mais en même temps je sais que je ne devrais pas l'être, après tout, nous somme Jumeaux, nous somme la moitié de l'autre et nous pensons généralement la même chose.

Seules quelques petites choses diffèrent mais nous ne sommes pas comme des frères normaux, nous sommes comme un ensemble. Et ces paroles me réchauffent tant le cœur que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

-Alors… Alors… toi aussi ? Je souffle difficilement.

-Bien sûr, que crois-tu ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Georges. Je ne peux pas avoir un mec ou une meuf et vivre marié trois enfants dans une maison loin de toi. Loin de toi qui aurais un mec et des enfants loin de moi.

Il fait une pose en me regardant tendrement.

-Nous savons toi comme moi, que nous ne pourrions pas faire chambre séparer même si nous vivons dans la même maison. Alors avec des partenaires différents ? Autant rester seul.

Il coule un regard plein de tendresse vers la forme endormi contre nous. Et lève la main pour enlever les mèches désordonner des yeux toujours clos du brun.

-Il est celui qui nous réunis. Par son amour. Toi aussi depuis que tu sais… Tu le vois autrement ?

La gorge nouer j'acquiesçais doucement.

Le silence s'installa entre nous et je regardais Harry dormir paisiblement. Oui, depuis qu'il m'avait presque craché ces mots au visage, mon point de vue sur le meilleur ami de notre petit frère avait changer. Je le voyais autrement que ce qu'il était. Je le voyais autrement qu'un petit frère par procuration.

Je regardais Fred s'installer correctement sous les draps, enlevant son pantalon sa robe et sa chemise, gardant seulement son tee-shirt vert et son sous-vêtement. Il se releva et doucement enleva la robe sorcière et la chemise d'Harry, ainsi que son pantalon. Pour qu'il ne soit pas gêner pendant son sommeil. Une fois réinstaller il rapprocha le petit corps de lui d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux ébènes. Avant de me jeter un regard disant clairement « tu comptes vraiment dormir tout habiller ? ». Avec un sourire, je me débarrassais de mes vêtements encombrant et m'allongeais dans le lit. A une distance respectable.

Fred soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se releva sur un coude. Il attrapa mon bras et me rapprocha de force. Alors je me calais confortablement près d'Harry qui dans son sommeil se rapprocha et se blottit contre mon torse. Fred souriait doucement et posa un baiser sur la tempe du brun. Il se recoucha en se calant dans le dos d'Harry.

Nous n'avions pas fini la discussion, elle avait été écourtée. Et nous avions besoin d'expliquer certaines choses à Harry. Mais plus tard. Demain était dimanche et nous aurions tout le temps.

Je m'endormis sur ces pensées.

.

Je fus réveillée par des gémissements dans la nuit. Quelque chose contre mon torse tremblotait, gigotait. J'ouvris les yeux en me rappelant notre soirée bizarre… J'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur les lac bleu de mon frères. Nous baissons les yeux au même moment sur la forme recroquevillé entre nous.

Harry était accrocher à mon tee-shirt comme un koala. Ces poings serrer sur le tissu. Fred se releva sur les genoux et passa une main tendre dans ces cheveux en l'appelant. Il fini par papillonner des yeux, il retint sa respiration et s'écarta de moi pour plonger dans mes yeux. La peur, l'incompréhension, la douleur et une pointe d'espoir. Voilà ce que je pus y décerner. Et mon cœur se serra doucement. N'avait-il jamais eu, même un peu d'amour dans sa vie ?

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, mon pouce chassant les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue.

-Nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation Harry. Mais tu es en sécurité ne t'en fais pas.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Renchérit Fred au-dessus de nous.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en les tournant vers Fred.

-Ce… Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

-Un rêve ? Demanda mon jumeau.

-Oui… Vous savez, la ou tous ce que vous souhaiter se réalise. Mais vous vous réveiller au plus merveilleux moment pour vous apercevoir que ce n'est jamais arriver…

-Non mon ange, ce n'était pas un rêve. Fred et moi sommes bien homosexuel. Et…

-Disons que depuis que nous avons découvert ton amour pour nous, ça nous a fait ouvrir les yeux et nous te voyons différemment.

-Autrement que comme notre petit frère par procuration.

-Gred et moi, nous souffrons beaucoup tu sais. Parce qu'aucun sorcier n'apprécierais que des jumeaux magiques soient plus que cela.

Voyant Harry froncer les sourcils je pris le relai.

-Ce qu'il essaye de te dire, c'est que les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre sont beaucoup plus fort que ce que l'on peut qualifier de fraternel. Je suis constamment jaloux de ces filles qui se pavanent devant Forge. Je ne supporte pas qu'elles le touchent … Bref. Tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça doucement.

-Mais, continua Fred, quand je vois George avec toi, je ne suis pas jaloux. Parce que c'est comme si tu étais une évidence. Tu es notre évidence. Tu es celui qui nous relie, tous les trois, et ton amour pour nous nous réchauffe le cœur.

J'acquiesce aux paroles de mon frère.

-Laisse nous apprendre à t'aimer, à te choyer. Nous en avons besoin, les uns comme les autres. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit toujours tout rose, mais je suis persuadé qu'ensemble nous formerons un beau couple.

Harry nous regarde les yeux écarquillés. Une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux mais également avec beaucoup d'espoir.

-Vous… Vous… Vous voulez dire … vraiment ? Déclara le petit brun d'une voix incrédule.

Pour prouver nos dire je m'approche du visage d'Harry, essayant de graver les traits de son visage. Ce que j'ai découvert il y a des semaines de sa, on chambouler ma vie et j'en suis heureux. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années je suis heureux. Je laisse quelques centimètres entre nos visage pour lui laisser le temps de se dérober s'il le souhaite, mais il ne bouge pas alors je comble la distance et j'effleure ces lèvres purpurines.

Des millions de papillons prennent possession de mon estomac, je ferme les yeux sous l'affut de sentiments qui se battent en duel. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Tout ça pour seulement un effleurement ?

Ma main toujours posé sur la joue remonte dans ces cheveux et je pose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les bouge doucement pour continuer le baiser ma main dans sa nuque. Les mains du petit brun s'accrochent à mes épaules.

Un halètement nous fait nous séparer.

-Par la barbe de Merlin. Chuchote furieusement une voie. C'était sublime et trop sexy. Moi aussi, moi aussi j'en veux un.

Fred me pousse et regarde Harry dans les yeux. Le pauvre m'a l'air légèrement paumé, mais moi je pouffe des bêtises de mon frère. Mais quand je vois son visage approcher celui rougissant d'Harry, mon cœur loupe un battement avant de repartir au triple galop. Fred s'arrête un instant tout comme je l'ai fait avant d'embrasser Harry. Et bordel il a raisons. Mon sexe a demi dur durcie rien qu'à cette vue.

Une des mains d'Harry est accrocher à mon tee-shirt l'autre a celui de Fred. Comme s'il avait peur de nous voir partir.

J'essaie de m'écarter légèrement d'Harry pour qu'il ne sente pas ma virilité dressé mais c'est sans compter sur notre petit brun qui resserre son étreinte sur mon tee-shirt a la limite de le déchirer. Il halète tout a coup et Fred s'écarte.

-Oh mon Dieux… Murmure-t-il. Oh. Mon. Dieux.

Sa respiration est saccadée et la bosse dans son caleçon conséquente et plus que voyante. Je me lèche les lèvres de nervosité mais ma bouche est aspirée par une autre, avide. Un baiser sulfureux s'entame entre Fred et moi. Il s'accroche à mes cheveux moi au sien.

-Oh, bordel de merde. Gémit Harry sous nous.

Nous nous écartons pour le regarder, il a les joues rouges, ses dents mordent sa lèvre inferieur et il tient son sexe comme s'il s'empêchait d'éjaculer.

Fred lève les yeux sur moi et me souris tendrement.

Il pose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, j'en ai rêvé tant de fois que j'en pleurerais presque. Il pose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres martyriser de notre petit brun avant de se recoucher dans le lit.

Je me rallonge aussi et les regardes tout les deux. Harry est interdit.

-Vous… Non. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça. Gémit-il frustré.

Fred glousse.

-Nous ne ferons rien de plus se soir. Tu n'es surement pas prêt pour la suite. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir si nous allons plus loin, donc si.

Je glousse à ces paroles. Prends Harry tout contre moi et essaie de me rendormir. Ce n'est pas facile avec mon sexe dur comme de la pierre, tendue et douloureux. Mais nous finissons par nous endormir, nos jambes entremêlées, nos mains aussi et c'est tellement évident que je suis heureux.

* * *

_Bon alors je sais ce que vous allez dire. Cette fin est digne de moi parce que j'ai un coté vraiment trop Sadique… D'accord. Mais j'ai également une question… Voulez vous une suite ou aimez vous cette OS ainsi. Même s'il est frustrant ? _

_Bisouus ! H. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les doudous !_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé une suite. Je ne suis pas persuadé en 100% que c'est la suite dont vous rêveriez xD ! Mais c'est ce qu'a pondu mon imagination et j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même ! J'ai également prévu une petite troisième parie, avec un Lemon et un espèce d'épilogue. Je le publierais quand il sera écrit. Mais si vous voulez arrêter votre lecture ici alors je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. _

_Merci a ma Noour pour sa correction et a Blackvervein ma Bêta correctrice qui a corrigé le premier chapitre. Mais j'ai tellement d'écrits différent que c'est difficile de voir toutes les fautes … Désolé s'il en reste. _

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes. _

**_Babylon _**Hello, merci pour ta review, voici la suite tant attendu. Merci pour les compliments a bientôt !

**_Guest _**Hey, je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes, pourtant mon chapitre à été corrigé. Merci tout de même pour la review.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Our Evidence**

* * *

Cela fait plus d'un ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard avec mon frère. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous ennuyer avec l'ouverture de la boutique. Grâce à notre petit ange, nous avons réussi là où nous n'aurions jamais pu. Mais voilà. Depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard… Depuis que nous l'avons quitté, lui… il me manque quelque chose. Comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi.

Je sais que cette amourette n'aurait pas abouti. Que c'est la guerre. Mais, et bien Harry est pour moi le plus pure des diamants. Il est notre troisième celui qui nous relies Fred et moi. Nous l'aimons si fort que parfois nous en souffrons. Mais nous l'avons perdu. Je sais qu'il a fait ça pour nous éviter de souffrir, mais c'est tout le contraire. Quand un jour on m'a dit qu'on réalisait la chance qu'on avait seulement quand on perdait une personne, je n'y ai pas cru. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce que j'ai perdu. Et ça fait foutrement mal.

Cette histoire était pourtant si bien partie…

Après notre nuit ensemble, nous nous retrouvions parfois tous les trois. Simplement pour dormir, pour être ensemble, pour nous peloter gentiment, nous parlions longuement de choses et d'autres. Jamais, pendant tous les mois qu'a durer notre relation, nous ne sommes allés plus loin que quelques attouchements. Pourtant, ma vie c'est amélioré. J'étais plus heureux, Fred repoussait doucement toutes ces filles qui se pavanaient devant lui. Je souriais plus, Fred aussi. Mais pas seulement nous. Harry allait mieux. Parce que nous prenions soins de lui, nous l'aimions, mais également parce nous l'écoutions.

Personne n'était au courant, c'était un secret. Ça le reste. Personne ne saura surement jamais que nous formions un trouple avec le survivant, l'élut. Mais Fred et moi nous nous sommes attachés à lui. Nous aimions lui donner du réconfort et de l'amour. Nous aimions prendre soins de lui avec de petites attentions. Nous avons avancé doucement avec lui, pour ne pas le brusqué. Nous avons pris soins de lui, l'aidant a chassé ces cauchemars la nuit. Nous essuyons ces larmes et le réconfortions. Il nous confiait énormément de choses, nous discutions de tout, de son enfance à son adolescence, de ses peurs, ses doutes, ses envies. Je pense que Fred et moi pouvons dire que nous connaissons plus Harry que Hermione et Ron réunis.

A croire que l'amour, la douceur et l'attention que nous lui avons donnée n'a pas suffi. A la fin de l'année, juste après que Sirius soit tomber dans le voile, il nous a fait comprendre que c'était la fin de notre couple.

Il a dit, que comme nous partions, nous ne devrions pas être avec lui, que nous avions notre vie et qu'il serait un boulet attacher à nos pieds qui nous empêcheraient de vivre, d'avancer. Comme si nous vivions mieux sans lui…

Il me manque, chaque jours qui passe je pense à lui, à ces yeux trop verts qui font battre mon cœur. Il nous a filer entre les doigts. Et peu-importe ce que nous avons pu dire. Il n'a pas même écouté. Il s'est détourné de nous comme si cette amour n'avait pas d'intérêt à ces yeux.

Mais Fred et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai. Tous les dessins que je garde précieusement le prouve. J'ai dû les protéger avec de nombreux sort pour éviter de les abimer mais ils me suivent partout, je les regarde tous les jours. Il les a semés comme il donnait de son amour. A foison. Mais depuis un ans, plus rien. Plus de petite attentions, plus de dessins.

Même depuis qu'il est arrivé au terrier, c'est tout juste s'il nous a regarder. Mais moi je l'ai vu, il est plus maigre, le teint cireux, des cernes sous les yeux. J'ai envie d'aller le voir et lui parler, le réconforter, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser… Mais c'est le mariage de bill. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une scène alors je me contente de le regarder de loin. Et je sais que Fred fait de même.

J'attends impatiemment qu'il s'éclipse, qu'il soit seul ou qu'il aille ce coucher pour pouvoir lui parler. Même quelques paroles me suffiraient. Il me manque tant.

.

Finalement, je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Nous avons dû déserter le mariage avant la fin. Tout le monde a disparu après l'attaque des mangemorts. Cela fait des mois maintenant.

Autant l'année dernière pendant sa sixième année nous avions des nouvelles grâce à maman. Autant rester sans aucune nouvelles de lui ou d'Hermione et Ron alors qu'ils courent les rues seules, à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi… ça m'angoisse. J'aimerais juste savoir s'il est toujours en vie… Mais aucune nouvelle.

.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir. C'est le jours de la grande bataille. J'ai vu Harry a peine quelques seconde. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne sais pas s'il est seulement encore en vie. Ils ont couru tout le château avec Hermione et Ron, mais personne ne sait où ils sont. L'heure que Voldy nous a laisser et presque terminé mais je ne sais pas où est Harry.

J'aperçois Hermione, elle pleure dans les bras de Ron. Mais pas d'Harry. Je regarde Fred et la lueur de détresse que j'aperçois dans ses yeux se reflète surement dans les miens. J'entrelace nos doigts pour prendre de sa force et donner de la mienne. A nous deux, nous sommes plus fort. Je ne veux qu'une chose. Savoir si Harry va bien. Peut m'importe le reste.

Mon cœur s'emballe quant au loin nous voyons des gens arriver. Puis, plus ils approchent et plus mon cœur se serre, avant de finalement sombrer quand je vois Hagrid.

Les doigts mêler au mieux se crispes, Harry.

Harry est là. Dans les bras d'Hagrid. Qui le porte comme une poupée de chiffon. Voldy parle mais je n'entends rien. Je ne vois rien d'autre que le corps mort de notre ange. De notre évidence.

A ce moment, c'est comme si on m'avait poignardé en pleins cœur. Mon estomac ce tord de douleur et mon cœur ce serre de détresse. Les larmes afflux sous mes paupières closes mais je les refoule.

J'ouvre les yeux, je me perds dans le regards de Fred. Et je sais qu'a cette instant nous pensons tous les deux la même chose. Nous ne vivrons plus se soir. Nous mourrons au combats.

Il me murmure qu'il m'aime et j'en fais de même. Ça me déchire, car je sais que c'est comme un adieu…

Parce que notre vie sans Harry ne serait pas une vie. Il est notre évidence, notre amour, notre ange. Il était notre bonheur. La clé de notre vie, de nos joie. Il était notre tout. Il était celui qui nous manquait. Je l'aimerais au-delà de la mort et je sais que mon jumeau pense la même chose.

La même douleur brille dans ces yeux. La même détermination que la mienne.

Et nous nous engageons dans le combats. La rage et la douleur nous submerge. Les doigts de Fred toujours accrocher au mien, dos à dos nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort.

Je cherche Hagrid des yeux et je le trouve seul, étendu sur le sol mais sans plus voir Harry.

Un espoir s'insinue dans mon cœur meurtri. Alors je cherche Voldy et je vois notre Harry se battant contre lui. Aussi vivant que Fred et moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'interpeler Fred pour lui dire ce que j'ai vu, que je sens mon jumeau tomber, ses doigts lâchant les miens. Je donne un coup fatal à mon adversaire et me retourne pour voir Fred, en sang à mes pieds. Je me venge sur l'asseyant. Pour tomber à genoux sur le corps de mon frère.

Je pensais avoir perdu notre amour. Mais perdre mon jumeaux serait pire encore, surtout en sachant qu'Harry est toujours en vie…

Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure :

-Notre ange est toujours là alors s'il te plait ne me laisse pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Gred. Tu es indispensable à ma vie. Je t'en supplie.

Il me regarde, crachote du sang.

-Prends soins de lui pour nous deux alors.

Et ces yeux roulent dans leurs orbites.

Je reste la… Sans rien pouvoir faire. Abattu au possible. Mon frère est tomber et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de sombrer. Je pleure toutes les larmes que j'ai retenue depuis des mois. Je pleure la perte de notre bonheur.

Je n'entends pas la guerre se terminé, je n'entends pas les gens rires, pleurer leur joie et leurs soulagement. Je ne sens pas le sang couler de mon bras. Je ne vois que mon frère, ma moitié, mon tous…coucher au sol. Et je m'écrase sur lui en larme.

Puis tout à coup tous reviens. Quelqu'un tire sur moi pour que je lâche Fred. Des lèvres à côtés de mon oreille me font frissonner. Une odeur me parvient. Une odeur connu, douce et sucré.

-George mon amour… Mon amour, lâche notre Fred que je puisse le soigner.

-Il est partit, je chuchote la gorge nouer.

-Non mon George. Non. Mais il est grièvement blessé. Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui s'il te plait.

Je tourne le visage pour trouver celui de notre petit ange. Il n'a plus de lunettes, ses yeux sont cernés de noir et son visage encore plus aminci. Ces yeux brillent de larmes, comme les miens et les siennes coules sur ces joues. Il répète encore et encore que je dois m'écarter alors je le fais. Il se jette sur Fred avec sa baguette et entonne une litanie de sort que je ne connais même pas.

J'attrape la main de Fred et la serre de toute mes forces.

Je regarde Harry faire, envouter. Il a beau avoir perdu du poids, sa beauté et la même. Il est vif mais doux dans ses gestes. L'avoir près de moi à ce moment est la meilleur chose qui soit arriver depuis presque deux ans. Il m'a tant manqué.

Finalement il se tourne vers moi avec un pauvre sourire.

-Il va s'en sortir Georges. Promis.

Et il détourne les yeux. Il se redresse. Et je commence à paniquer. Je ne peux pas le perdre encore une fois. Deux ans sans lui a été un enfers.

-Harry. Mon ange. S'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois. Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi autant que j'ai besoin de Fred. Alors s'il te plait ne part pas une nouvelle fois. Tu m'as tant manqué. Je t'aime tellement que parfois ça fait mal. Je veux vivre toute ma vie à tes cotés… Fred… Fred serait réveiller il dirait la même chose. Ne nous abandonne pas encore.

Dans ma diatribe, j'ai lâcher la main de mon frère et je me suis accroché à son tee-shirt. Le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'essaie de faire passer tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui.

-Tu es notre tout. Tu es ce qui nous manquais. Nous t'aimons plus que la vie elle-même. Alors ne nous abandonne pas. Laisse nous prendre soins de toi, te rendre heureux comme tu nous rends heureux quand tu es présent. J'aime Fred et je t'aime tout autant. Et pas comme un frère Harry. Je t'aime d'amour, comme un amant, un mari. Plus que la vie, le monde, plus que la mort. Et notre amour te serra éternel. Alors je t'en prie.

Les larmes roulent sur ces joues. Et il baisse les yeux. C'est aussi à ce moment que j'entends des halètement. Je relève les yeux par-dessus Harry et je vois mes frères et sœur, ma mère et mon père et je palis, les sourcils froncés.

Je me réveille en sentant les mains d'Harry essayer de faire lâcher son vêtement, alors je baisse les yeux et je vois les larmes redoubler.

-Ça ne change rien bordel. Je me fiche de leurs avis à tous. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Et Freddy est du même avis j'en suis sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans toi Harry. Je suis désolé qu'ils l'apprennent ainsi. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache pour ton homosexualité. Mais tant mieux. Parce que nous savons tous les trois que jamais tu ne l'aurais dit toi-même.

-Mais… Mais… Harry chérie ? N'étais-tu pas avec Ginny ? Demande ma mère.

Ladite Ginny est figé les yeux écarquillées.

-Tu…

Je le lâche tout à coup. Je regarde ma mère, ma sœur puis Harry. Blesser au possible. Je n'étais pas au courant. Fred non plus.

-Bordel. Tu n'as pas fait ça pas vrai ? J'y crois pas… Dégage. Tu as raison. J'ai une dette de vie pour avoir sauvé Fred. Nous avons une dette pour ce que tu as fait pour notre magasin. Mais… Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça. Va-t'en. S'il te plait.

-Georges. Croasse-t-il.

Je jette un œil sur lui, les yeux écarquillés les larmes dévales toujours ces joues et la douleur parcours ces yeux. Bordel ça fait si mal. Il nous a remplacer. Il c'est jouer de nous ? Ou s'est-il jouer de ma sœur ? Était-il seulement sincère ? Que ressent-il vraiment ?

-J'aurais donner ma vie pour toi. Je donnerais tous pour toi. Je vais parler pour moi mais aussi pour Fred. Nous aurions décroché la lune pour tes beaux yeux. Nous serions morts pour toi. Nous aurions tous fait. Nous t'aimons et cet amour a toujours été sincère. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas il me semble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais notre propre sœur bordel. J'ai espéré pendant ces deux ans qu'après la guerre nous serions un couple. Que nous vivions ensemble tous les trois. J'aurais tous fait pour. J'aurais même gardé le secret pour toi. Parce que je t'aime, nous t'aimons. Mais Bordel notre sœur Harry ? Vraiment. Je… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi… Tu… Tu viens de me briser le cœur, dans tous les sens du termes. Nous allons te rembourser chaque galions que nous te devons. Chaque centimes. Après ? Après je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Je me lève difficilement, prends Fred dans mes bras et me retourne pour partir. Je sens une main sur mon épaule alors je tourne la tête.

-Lâche moi Harry s'il te plait.

-George ! Couine-t-il. S'il te plait. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi m'expliquer…

-je… Non. Non, désolé. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses Harry. Nous t'avons attendu. Pendant deux ans. Nous avons parlé de toi, discuté de ce que l'on voulait tous les deux. Nous avons espéré si fort. Mais tu viens de tout faire écrouler. Je le répète. Lâche moi Harry.

-Il voulait des enfants… chuchote Hermione. Avec vous il n'en aura jamais.

Je pars dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Evidemment.

Je me retourne, faisant lâcher la poigne d'Harry d'un coup d'épaule.

-Tu voulais des enfants, alors tu t'es dit quoi ? Que tu ferais mieux de te rabattre sur une femme. De renier ton amour et tes principes homo pour jouer au parfait petit hétéro ? Je pensais que tu avais compris… Mais bordel Harry ! écoutes-tu seulement quand on parle ? Nous t'avons rabâché que les sorciers, couple homo, homme ou femme confondus peuvent avoir des enfants ! Des putains de gamins qu'un homme peut porter grâce à une putain de foutu potion. Mais tu as choisi. Ai une putain de belle vie Harry parce qu'on en feras pas partie.

-Quoi ? Couine Hermione.

Je me retourne d'un geste sec et transplane directement dans mon appartement. Je pose Fred sur le lit et je m'écroule en larme. Mon cœur saigne de douleur. Tous mes espoirs sont tomber après la dernière phrase de ma mère. Notre vie vient de s'écrouler. Sans même m'en apercevoir je sors les dessins d'Harry et les regardes. Mes souvenirs remontent et je cherche dans mon esprits un dessin qu'Harry aurait pu faire sur notre petite sœur. Mais je n'en trouve aucun.

Tous les moments passés tous les trois remontes dans mon esprit. J'aimerais tant retourner à Poudlard et profiter encore de notre bel ange. De notre doux Harry.

Dans un accès de rage, je les brule tous. Je sais que je le regretterais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je les regarde bruler. Ces si magnifiques dessins. Et je pleure la perte que nous venons de faire.

.

Les jours passent. Ils sont tous semblables et moroses. Je bois un peu pour oublier ma peine. Fred peine à se réveiller. Et j'ai peur qu'en plus d'avoir définitivement perdu Harry, je perde aussi Fred. Mais finalement il papillonne des yeux et je pleure de le retrouver. Je pleure aussi parce que sans Harry, Fred et moi ce ne sera jamais possible.

Je peine à lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie de l'accablé dès son réveil. Mais c'est sans compter son omniscience… Il sait, je ne sais comment que je ne vais pas bien. Alors après lui avoir donner à manger je lui raconte… Et nous pleurons ensemble…

.

Les semaines passent. La paix s'installe dans les rues. Et finalement, nous vivons sans vraiment vivre. Nous n'avons plus vue notre famille. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles. Hermione passe de temps en temps, hésite puis fait demi-tour. Le magasin a rouvert ces portes, les clients sont encore trop rares, mais petit à petit les gens sortent de nouveau. Et les rires des enfants sont un baume pour nos cœurs. Nous survivons… Sans nouvelles… Sans espoirs. Nous passons notre temps à essayer d'inventer de nouvelles choses, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Notre étincelle est partie en même temps qu'il est sorti de nos vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'épancher, pourtant chaque soir je pleure sa perte.

.

Finalement, un beau jours de décembre, Hermione entre en trombe dans le magasin. Les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se précipite vers moi. Fred me rejoint entre deux.

-Il… Il…

Elle pleure, sanglote, as du mal à respirer.

-Harry… Articule-t-elle difficilement.

Mon cœur ratte un battement. Puis un deuxième. Il sombre d'un coup et je me retiens à Fred.

-Quoi ? demande difficilement Fred.

-Il… tenté… Suicidé…

-Quoi ? Je m'exclame.

Elle tente de respirer profondément pendant au moins une minute. Fermant les yeux.

-Il n'est pas sorti du square Grimaud depuis la fin de la bataille. Il refuse de voir quiconque essaie. Il… Il nous a tous rejeter. Personne n'avait de ces nouvelles. Chaque jours, j'ai tenté de rentré chez lui. Et ce matin j'ai réussi. Pour y trouver… Vous devez y aller. S'il vous plait. Je sais qu'il vous a fait du mal… Mais s'il vous plait…

Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder Fred que je me précipite dehors et que je transplane. J'arrive dans le square face à la maison de Sirius, je traverse la route en courant, je me fiche bien de quiconque pourrait me voir. J'entre en trombe dans la maison. Elle est sombre et toujours aussi glauque, le tableau se met à hurler des insanités mais je ne les entends pas, je ferme les rideaux et avance silencieusement.

Sans les insultes de Walbugra, ce silence est pesant. Un silence de mort. J'avance prudemment. De peur, je ne sais à quoi m'attendre. Finalement, j'arrive dans le salon. C'est un capharnaüm pas possible, des feuilles volantes se trouvent posées partout, du sol jusqu'au meubles, et même épinglé au murs. Des dessins. Seulement des dessins.

Autant, Harry a fait des merveilles dans le passé. Autant, ces dessins-là sont sombres. Ils me filent des frissons dans le dos. Sur certain, des mangemorts se tiennent droits, baguette a la main. Sur d'autre, c'est Voldemort qui jette des sorts sur des enfants ou des adultes en larmes. D'autres que je ne reconnais pas. Mais qui sont si sombre que simplement les regarder me donnent la nausée. Je ramasse une ou deux feuilles au sol pour m'apercevoir, qu'elles sont chiffonnées. J'en déplie quelques-unes pour m'apercevoir que ce sont des ébauches de lettre. Certaines sont raturé, d'autre déchirer en petit morceaux. Certaines chiffonner. Et finalement, il y en a une, au milieu de la table basse. Un parchemin est en dessous. Il n'y a rien d'autre sur cette table comparé au désordre sans nom qui régné dans le reste de la pièce. Je m'approche donc et pose les yeux sur le petit tas. La première feuille est une lettre. Une lettre pour… Nous. Pour Fred et moi. Je la repose. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie de la lire. En dessous. Il y a un magnifique dessin de nous trois… Nous sommes nues dans un lit, nos bras et nos jambes entremêler les uns aux autres. Serrer au plus près les uns des autres. Il y a tant d'amour et de tendresse dans ce dessins que mes larmes coulent et que mon cœur se serre de douleurs pour cette chose que je n'aurais probablement jamais.

En dessous du dessin, sur le parchemin, il y a… Un testament. Et mes larmes redoublent, j'étouffe un sanglot. C'est le testament d'Harry… Et sur ce papier, s'il avait seulement réussi à ce suicidé, par rapport à ce que nous as dit Hermione… Il nous aurait tous léguer. A nous, Fred et George Weasley… Et ce constat me fait me poser un million de question. Certaines dont je ne souhaite pas réellement les réponses.

Finalement, j'empoche la lettre et le dessin. Parce que je ne peux pas résister à la tentation. Et je m'avance dans le couloir pour chercher Harry. Je sais qu'il n'est plus en danger. Hermione a dit « tenté » et elle a dû faire le nécessaire. Et Fred n'est toujours pas là. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est surement hors de danger.

Je parcours la maison à sa recherche et le trouve finalement dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Il est allongé dans son lit. Si pale et si frêle que mon cœur se brise un peu plus. Je ne pensais pas ça possible.

Ces mains sont posées sur le drap le long de son corps et il a des bandages qui entoures ces poignées. Je vais directement dans la salle de bain et trouve, comme je le pensais, la baignoire, remplie d'un mélange d'eau et de sang… Vu la quantité, il n'était vraiment pas loin… et ce constat me fait plus mal que tout. Je me laisse tomber au sol entre la salle de bain et la chambre et sort la lettre. Peut-être qu'il est temps de la lire…

Je déplie la feuille et commence ma lecture.

_Cher Georges et Fred, _

_Je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu de mes explications. Je sais que vous vous êtes sentis blesser. Mais… Je l'ai été tout autant. Parce que je n'ai jamais été avec votre sœur. Je ne lui ai jamais dit « non » mais je ne lui ai jamais dit oui pour autant. Elle s'est monté la tête toute seule… Mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Je ne pouvais pas nier et faire face aux questions seul. Alors je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils ont cru… Je suis tellement désolé que vous l'ayez cru également… _

_Pendant cette guerre, j'ai pensé a vous chaque jours, chaque heures… Vous m'avez manqué à un point que je n'imaginais même pas. J'aurais voulu avoir de vos nouvelles autres que le peu de fois où je vous ai entendus à la radio… Mais c'est ainsi. Peut-être ai-je fait les mauvais choix… et j'en suis désolé. _

_Je vous aime si fort, que c'est douloureux chaque jours. Vous me manquez tellement que je ne peux vivre sans vous. Je survis plus que je ne vie depuis ce jours… alors que Voldemort est mort et que le morceau d'âme de lui qui vivait en moi a enfin disparut… Alors que je suis finalement enfin libre de ces chaines… Je ne vis plus. Parce que j'ai tout perdu. _

_Georges, tes dernières paroles m'ont touché plus que tu ne le pense. Moi aussi j'ai espéré si fort que nous soyons réunis, j'en ai rêvé tellement de fois. Je voulais une vie avec vous. Mon amour pour vous a toujours été sincère. Pourtant… Je n'ai jamais réussi à me dire que vous pouviez m'aimer comme je vous aimais. Parce que j'étais persuadé que vous m'aimiez simplement parce que je l'avais fait en premier… Alors savoir que ça avait été sincère… Et avoir tous gâcher ? eh bien ça m'a brisé. Je me suis éloigné pour vous laisser vivre. Je suis un fardeau et tous ceux qui tournes autours de moi meurs un jours. Je ne supporterais pas votre mort. Je ne supporte déjà pas de vivre sans vous, de vous avoir perdu, de n'avoir aucune nouvelles._

_Je préfère mourir en sachant que vous serrez heureux sans moi plutôt que de vous voir mourir. Plutôt que de vivre loin de vous, sans vous. Je suis désolé si mon geste vous à toucher. Aimez vous et trouvez quelqu'un de bien qui prendra soins de vous plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. _

_Ma lettre est sans doute maladroite… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer les choses. Donc je vais abréger. _

_Ayez une belle vie tous les deux s'il vous plait. Trouvez quelqu'un et aimez le. Prenez soins de vous. Faites attention à vous. Inventez encore beaucoup de choses. Faites rires enfants et adultes. _

_Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. _

_Harry. _

Les questions que je me posais sont encore présentes dans mon esprit. Elles tournent, de nouvelles ce sont poser alors que personne ne peut y répondre. Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette lettre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je pleure de douleur, de colère. Je sais que mon esprit est perdu et que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à réfléchir. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire taire tous ces sentiments. Toutes ces questions qui tournent.

Je suis sorti abruptement de mes pensées par Fred. Et la claque retentissante qu'il ma collé.

-Gred ! Hey Frérot. Ça va aller d'accord.

Je le regarde, je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Il me prend dans ces bras pour me relever.

Je lui tends la lettre. Il la lit en silence et je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Mais je suis trop amorphe pour parler. Pour tenir une discussion et Fred le sais. Je suis le plus émotif de nous deux. Il est le plus joyeux de nous deux… nous nous ressemblons mais surtout nous nous complétons.

Il me fait assoir dans un fauteuil et me donne une potion. Je sens son effet directement. Je sens le calme couler dans mes veines et un soupire tremblant sort de mes lèvres.

Fred s'agenouille devant moi.

-Ecoute frérot. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer. Mais une chose et sur, c'est qu'il a besoin de nous, autant que nous avons besoin de lui. J'ai vu tous les dessins qu'il a fait… Je… Il ne va pas bien. Je pense que c'est également notre faute. Plus que tous ce qu'il a du vivre.

Il s'arrête un instant, regardant Harry étendu dans son lit.

-Regarde le… Il dépérit. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser se détruire ainsi. Je… Je sais que nous l'aimons trop pour le voir sombré. Peut-importe la suite. Je veux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie.

J'acquiesce lentement, malgré les derniers mots que je lui est balancer en colère, je pense la même chose, même si c'est dur, que je ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait. Je sais, finalement que nous voulons tous la même chose.

Nous veillons sur le sommeil d'Harry pendant ce qu'il me semble des heures… Il finit par papillonner des yeux avant de les fermer et de pleurer silencieusement. Fred c'est endormi dans son fauteuil. Je regarde Harry, toujours dans la même position, pleurer silencieusement et mon cœur se broie de douleur. Je me lève et m'approche.

Je m'assieds doucement sur le lit prés de son buste et du bout des doigts je touche son front, et passe mes doigts dans ces cheveux.

C'est yeux s'ouvres, deux émeraudes brillantes de larmes.

Il commence à sangloter bruyamment, se tortillant. Soudain, il essaie d'enlever ces bandages, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Une litanie de « non » s'enfuie d'entre ces lèvres. Fred se réveille et m'aide à le faire se tenir tranquille. Chacun d'un côté de lui. Nous l'étreignons le plus possible.

Il pleure toujours, je crois que je pleure aussi. Normalement, je suis celui qui parlemente. Je suis celui qui parle et qui essaie de tout arranger. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne trouve pas les mots justes.

-Harry mon amour calme toi s'il te plait.

-Tu n'as pas tous gâcher. Je suis désolé Mon ange… Je suis si désolé d'avoir sauté au conclusions si vite. Mais tout n'est pas gâcher.

-Laisse nous prendre soins de toi. Laisse nous entrer de nouveau dans ta vie.

Harry se calme progressivement dans notre étreinte mais il n'arrête pas de pleurer pour autant.

Finalement, nous restons ainsi si longtemps, que je crois que nous sombrons dans un sommeil entrecouper de rêves et de cauchemars.

Quand je me réveil une nouvelle fois, c'est pour entendre des gémissements de peur et de douleur. Je me relève sur un coude pour caresser le visage d'Harry. Il est si maigre mais pourtant toujours aussi beau. Je passe mes doigts sur sa joue, suit la courbe de son nez pour finir sur ces lèvres purpurines. Je trace les contours de son mentons et mes doigts se perdent dans ces cheveux ébènes. Je soupire doucement, j'aime être la et l'avoir avec moi.

-Moi aussi je me sens enfin à ma place. Il m'a tant manqué.

J'acquiesce doucement. De peur de rompre le moment.

-Je sais que toi aussi tu ressens la même chose. Que, quand il est là nous somme entier. Il est notre tous, notre évidence. Nous l'aimons tous les deux autant que nous nous aimons…

Je n'ai rien besoin d'ajouter. Je me penche et embrasse le front d'Harry. Il bouge dans son sommeil et s'approche de moi. Se blottissant dans mes bras. J'aime qu'il soit ici, entre nous. Fred glousse doucement. Et l'embrasse juste sous l'oreille. Harry soupire de bienêtre et un petit sourire orne son visage fatiguer. Je suis sûr que je souris aussi, attendrie. Je sens une main sur ma joue et je tourne mon regard vers Fred. Il s'approche doucement et m'embrasse. C'est tendre. Si tendre que je ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir de bien-être.

Un halètement sonore nous fait nous écarter et l'image de la première nuit ensemble me revient en mémoire. Mélange de douleur, de frustration et d'une bouffer de joie et d'amour. Harry nous regarde avec de grands yeux. Et cette image me fait sourire doucement.

Fred se baisse et reste un instant a quelques centimètres de ces lèvres avant de combler l'espace entre eux. Et c'est toujours le même plaisir de les voir s'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait demain, mais une chose est sure, à ce moment précis, je ne cherche que de la douceur. De l'amour à profusion. Des câlins à n'en plus finir.

Finalement, c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous restons des heures dans ce lit à chuchoter des explications, des paroles apaisantes, des mots d'amour. De douces caresses entrecouper de baiser doux et langoureux. Les seuls moments où nous ne parlons que peut c'est quand nous avons un petit creux. Nous cassons alors cette douceur et nous nous chamaillons, nous rions et nous retrouvons tout les trois cette étincelle qui c'était éteinte dans nos yeux.

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie et de bonheur, d'amour et de tendresse. Je suis heureux d'être ici. Je ne pense pas à l'après. Je me fiche des autres, de ce que pourrais en dire notre famille. Je veux juste vivre le moment présent.

Pas besoin d'un futur, nous préférons largement vivre l'instant présent. Avec Fred, nous allons prendre soins d'Harry. Et chaque jours que la magie fait nous chérirons notre évidence.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les petits loup. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. _

_Bon, je voulais vous remercier. Pour toutes ces reviews, pour ceux qui me suives et aime mes fics ! pour vous tous lecteurs et lectrices. Merci infiniment de prendre le temps pour moi. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire. _

_Bon, cet épilogue n'est pas vraiment ce dont je m'attendais mais… Et bien mon cerveau torturé a écrit ceci… ^^ _

_Merci a ma Noour, la meilleur ! _

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, pas de blabla inutiles. _

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! xD _

_(Cœur de glace arrive, enfin la suite…) Et j'espère bientôt une autre fiction, un Cross-Over (HP / Twilight) ! _

_Hoodraii._

* * *

**Our evidence**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Je me présente, je m'appelle Charlius. J'ai douze ans, j'ai un frère jumeau et trois petites sœurs, des triplées de six ans. Mon jumeau s'appelle Orius. Mes sœurs, Léna, Lysandre et Luna. Nos noms, constellations ou non, sont un rappel du passé de mes pères. Parce que mes pères ne sont pas n'importe qui. Notre famille n'est pas ce que l'on appelle conventionnelle.

Mon premier père, celui qui nous a porté Orius et moi ainsi que mes trois sœurs, c'est Harry Potter. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Je sais qu'il est connu, et qu'il a fait la guerre. Mais nous sommes trop jeunes pour en savoir plus alors ils n'ont rien dit. Ils parlent toujours de plus tard, quand nous seront assez grands. Ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons déménagés. Nous n'habitons plus en Angleterre. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que la célébrité nous empêche de vivre normalement. Donc nous nous sommes installés à Salem, et avec Orius nous y sommes inscrits en tant qu'élèves de l'école.

Mes deux autres pères sont les jumeaux Weasley. Georges et Fred. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de cette famille… Là encore, papa nous a dit qu'ils nous raconteraient un jour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Charlie et Bill, les grands frères de nos pères viennent souvent nous voir. Mais je ne connais pas encore ma mamie et mon papy. Cela fait treize ans que mes parents sont arrivés aux Etats-Unis. Mon père, Harry a fini ses études là où je fais les miennes avec Orius. Il est devenu professeur après trois années d'études des créatures magiques. Et il s'y connait.

Mes deux autres pères ? Ils ont ouvert tout un tas de boutique de farces, les gens les appellent des savants fous. Moi je les trouve juste super fascinant, même si on n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans le laboratoire de recherche à la maison.

Mes amis me demandent tout le temps pourquoi mes parents sont ensemble… Parce que deux frères ensemble ils trouvent ça bizarre. Je ne sais jamais quoi leur répondre. Moi je les comprends. Parce qu'avec Orius, on est pareils, jumeaux. Malgré quelques petites particularités qui nous différencient. Mais dans le fond on est idem, indissociable.

Bref. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier…

Papa Ry' a sorti la grande table et l'a agrandie, il a tous préparé pour nos invités. Il est habillé sur son trente et un, se faisant charrier par nos parents farceurs. Mais ils peuvent bien parler ces deux-là, ils se sont fait tout beau eux aussi. Nous aussi ils nous ont embêtés, nous raillant parce que papa nous a préparé également.

Avec Orius, nous portons tous les deux des pantalons droits avec des chaussures cirées et une chemise. Mais chacun à une couleur de son choix. Nous sommes toujours ainsi depuis que nous sommes tout petits. Orius, ça a toujours été le vert, toutes les palettes de vert ; et moi le bleu.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un bleu nuit et Orius un vert forêt. Et les triplées sont pareilles portant la même robe mais d'une couleur différente et les mêmes chaussures. Cependant, leurs chevelures sont différentes et on pourrait les reconnaitre grâce à ça, si elles auraient mis la même couleur. Mais non, papa a toujours coloré leurs vêtements.

Lysandre, la Rousse est toujours en mauve plus ou moins foncé. D'ailleurs son nom vient de notre grand-mère Lily Potter. Luna a les cheveux blonds cendré et est toujours en jaune, papa m'a dit un jour que son nom avait beaucoup de particularité, et qui lui rappelait plusieurs personnes :

Oncle Rémus d'abord et après une amie à lui, très chère qui a péri durant la guerre et qui portait souvent du jaune. Lena, quant à elle, est aussi brune que papa et porte toujours du rose.

Orius et moi, nous avons des prénoms qui finissent en « us », comme beaucoup de gens auquel il tenait. Mais mon prénom me vient de mon arrière-grand-père tandis que Orius, vient du deuxième prénom de son parrain Sirius Orion Black.

Notre famille est soudée. Les Potter-Weasley s'aiment avec un grand A et je suis plutôt fière d'être leurs fils. Peu importe ce que les gens en disent.

Nous avons tous notre petit caractère. Mon jumeau et moi, c'est comme le jour et la nuit. Il est ce que mes pères appellent un surexcité de la vie, il saute partout, a toujours de l'énergie à revendre et aime faire des blagues. J'aime aussi en faire mais je suis plus calme et plus érudit. Papa nous nomme ses minis maraudeurs. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi mais je sais qu'un jour il nous expliquera.

Lysandre est la plus douce, Luna la plus joyeuse et la plus loufoque. Papa est indulgent, il dit toujours qu'elle lui rappelle son amie perdue. Quant à Léna et ses yeux pétillants d'amour, elle est la plus fourbe mais aussi la plus câline.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant papa fourrager dans ses cheveux qu'il porte long. Il dit qu'ainsi ils ne sont plus en bataille et qu'il arrive enfin à faire quelque chose de son nid d'oiseau. Papa pousse un soupir et je le vois fermer les yeux. Il est souvent ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide et triste. Mais souvent, Léna arrive et lui fait un énorme câlin suivit des deux autres chipies, et ainsi il retrouve le sourire. Il nous aime si fort que ça se voit dans ses yeux. Mais là, les trois dragons sont assis plus loin dans le jardin et mes deux pères sont enfermés dans le laboratoire depuis ce matin. Personne n'a pu les en sortir. Je suis sûr que c'est le stress de cette journée.

Je m'approche de papa et je m'enfouis dans ses bras.

-Hey mon grand ! Me dit-il après quelques secondes.

Il ressert ses bras autour de moi et soupir.

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas donné un tel câlin. Ça m'a manqué.

Il a chuchoté la dernière phrase. Ça me manque aussi. Beaucoup. Même si je ne le dis jamais.

Je regarde son visage et il a retrouvé son sourire. C'est ce que je voulais alors je souris à mon tour.

-Merci… Me susurre-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes de plus. Une alarme sonne et papa se raidit d'un coup, il me lance un sourire tremblant.

-Va chercher tes frères et sœurs. Je vais chercher tes pères…

Il soupire encore et rentre dans la maison.

.

Harry se dirigea vers l'antre de ses deux maris. Ils étaient mariés et le brun avait encore beaucoup de mal à se dire que tout ceci était vrai. Il aimait ses deux époux plus que tout et il était heureux chaque jour qui passaient. Leurs cinq magnifiques enfants étaient un bonheur de plus dans leurs vies à trois.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte du laboratoire et attendit. Il y eut un remue-ménage pas possible, des jurons colorés et des choses renversées. Harry sourit, indulgent.

George apparut finalement, entrebâillant la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- je pense que vous mijotez un truc pas net… Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je pourrais m'en offusquer en me disant que vous me trompiez… Ou pire. Déclara Harry en regardant ses ongles, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

-Amour. Tu sais que jamais nous ne ferions ça.

-J'espère ! Souffla le petit brun.

Fred apparut soudainement.

-Aller amour, vient par là.

Fred prit le petit brun dans ses bras et Georges suivit le mouvement. Ils finirent tous les trois dans les bras de chacun. Ils restèrent ainsi se gorgeant de l'amour des autres avant qu'Harry n'embrasse l'un puis l'autre et se recule.

Il était légèrement rouge, les lèvres rosées et le souffle court. C'était toujours ce qu'il se passait après seulement quelques secondes passées tous les trois. Leur amour et leur désir s'éveillait.

-C'est l'heure ! Fit Harry avant que ces deux zouaves de maris ne l'emportent dans la chambre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

George et Fred se jetèrent un coup d'œil en grimaçant.

-Déjà ? Firent-ils en même temps.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

Les jumeaux se hâtèrent de changer de tenue, se débarbouillant pour être prêt quelques minutes plus tard, rejoignant les enfants dans le salon face à la cheminé.

Les filles jouaient assises sur le tapis avec le petit chat de la maison alors que Orius était dans le canapé, un téléphone à la main. Son frère Charlius était plongé dans un livre de potion.

Harry était les mains dans les poches, regardant dans le jardin un chien noir gambadant doucement entre les fleurs et la table dressée. Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta en sentant des mains se poser dans sa nuque et son dos. Il poussa un soupir tremblant en voyant ses maris de chaque côté de lui. Il se rapprocha d'eux pour avoir leur soutien.

Toute la petite famille sursauta quand les flammes de la cheminée se tintèrent de vert. Une famille en sortit et les petites filles coururent se jeter dans les jambes de tonton Bill. Quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie en sortit avec à son bras son amant Alex. Orius rangea à toute vitesse son téléphone pour sauter dans les bras du rouquin, lui posant un millier de questions. Charlius referma son livre pour saluer Alex.

Harry sourit devant cette agitation, saluant tout ce petit monde. Mais son sourire se fana vite quand la cheminée se teinta une nouvelle fois. Il recula d'un pas, cherchant du regard Fred et Georges.

Mais un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand un adolescent de quatorze ans, les cheveux bleus électrique fonça droit sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse en criant un « parrain ! » digne d'un enfant de quatre ans.

Toutes les personnes présentes rirent des gamineries de Teddy Lupin, de même que sa grand-mère Andromeda qui sortait de la cheminée avec grâce.

Tous parlaient joyeusement, prenant des nouvelles des autres. Teddy entouré des jumeaux Potter-Weasley et de Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, parlaient avec enthousiasme. Partageant leurs dernières aventures.

Mais personne ne vit un couple sortir de la cheminée et regarder tout ce petit monde avec tristesse et regret.

Ce fut Harry en se tournant qui les vit. Il sursauta et sa respiration se coupa. Sa tension fit se retourner ces deux maris.

-Papa…

-Maman…

Firent-ils en même temps.

Tous se firent alors silencieux. Les enfants Potter-Weasley regardèrent leurs pères avant de se tourner vers leurs grands-parents qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus, se rapprochant sans s'en rendre compte de leurs pères.

Molly avait les yeux écarquillés. Arthur, lui venait enfin de comprendre que treize années étaient passées et qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien de la famille que les jumeaux et Harry avaient formé. Ils tombaient des nues : Les alliances aux doigts, les enfants près d'eux.

La plus rousse des petites filles se mit à pleurer s'accrochant aux jambes de son papa.

-Lysandre ma chérie. Fit ce dernier, inquiet en la prenant contre lui.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, laissant ses longs cheveux roux et ondulées cacher son visage.

Molly allait ouvrir la bouche, la colère dans ses yeux étaient annonciatrice d'une ribambelle de reproche. Mais Georges s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction lui coupant la parole.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de reproche maman. Tu nous as tourné le dos quand tu as découvert que ton petit Harry ne finirait pas avec ta précieuse fille. Comment nous as-tu qualifié déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Et les enfants n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de mot dans ta bouche. Tu nous as tourné le dos. A nous, tes enfants parce que Fred et moi on s'aimait. Mais aussi parce qu'on aimait Harry. Parce qu'on aime Harry. Alors oui. Nous nous sommes mariés. Oui, nous avons eu des enfants, biologiques. Oui, nous avons avancé dans nos vies, sans vous, pendant treize longues années. Mais tu n'as pas été invité dans ce but. Donc tu n'as aucun droit de critiquer nos enfants, notre famille et notre mari. Si c'est seulement pour cela que tu es venu alors tu peux repartir. Tu es notre mère, et malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire ou dire par le passé nous t'aimons. Vous nous manquez tous. Parce que vous êtes notre famille et que nos enfants ont le droit de connaitre leurs grands-parents, leurs oncle et tante. Mais ça s'arrête là.

Georges fut arrêté dans sa diatribe par Fred, un sourire aux lèvres. D'un signe de tête il montra la cheminée où était agglutiné une troupe de tête rousse.

Percy et Audrey était là avec leurs enfants. Hermione était également arrivée au bras de son mari, Théodore Nott. Ronald était présent seul, et Ginny était au bras de Seamus Finnigan et leurs enfants de trois, six et huit ans.

Finalement, toute la famille de rouquin était présente. Plus les femmes et maris, enfants. Tous ce petit monde était là, réunis pour la première fois depuis treize ans.

Harry qui s'était éloigné avec Lysandre, suivit de près par Léna et Luna, était dans le couloir pour calmer les pleures de la petite fille. Léna pleurait aussi silencieusement.

-Est-ce que Mamie Molly était en colère contre nous papa ? Demanda Luna de sa voix douce et rêveuse tirant un sourire triste sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Non mes petits cœurs. Mamie Molly n'est pas en colère contre vous. Elle est en colère contre beaucoup de choses, mais jamais contre vous. Dites-moi mes petits doudous, est-ce que vous voulez aller jouer dehors ?

Les trois petites filles debout devant leur papa accroupi hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

-Est-ce que vous voulez connaitre vos nouveaux cousins et cousines ? Bien. Alors je vous propose que vous alliez les chercher et que vous jouiez ensemble ? Ca vous convient ? Alors allez-y mes amours. Oh et poussin ?

-Oui papa ? Répondit la petite Luna en le regardant.

-Ne change jamais mon ange, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Fit la petite fille, peut sur de comprendre ce que son papa voulait exactement.

Harry regarda ces trois demoiselles, de six ans déjà. La paternité n'avait pas été ce qu'il y avait de plus facile surtout pour un homme. Mais il savait que c'était un bonheur et il donnerait tous pour ces enfants.

-Papa ? Fit une voix près de lui.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Est-ce que, avec Teddy et Victoire on peut monter dans notre chambre ?

-D'accord. Mais… N'y restez pas trop longtemps d'accord. Profitez du soleil et de l'extérieur et puis vous avez d'autres cousins avec qui parler. Je sais que vous les connaissez déjà un peu par Victoire et Teddy. Alors faites connaissances.

-Oui papa, répondit Orius avant de l'étreindre un moment et repartir dans le salon pour aller chercher son cousin et sa cousine pour monter à l'étage.

-Tu fais un très bon père.

Harry se retourna les yeux écarquillés, pour faire face à son ancien meilleur ami.

-Heu… Merci ? Répondit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, détournant le regard.

-écoute Harry, je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai compris beaucoup de choses… Mais, eh bien, trop tard ? Mais je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit et fait. Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es avec mes frères plutôt qu'avec ma sœur… Mais, hem… Je….

-j'ai compris. Je suis avec Fred et George depuis quatorze années parce que je les aime. Je les aime depuis quinze ans, Ron. Je ne l'ai juste jamais dit à personne. Et certainement pas aux principaux concernés… Du moins au début. Puis pendant notre cinquième année nous sommes… heu…. Sortis ensemble ? Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ils sont partis. Ginny n'a jamais été plus qu'une petite sœur pour moi. Je ne lui ai certes jamais dit non. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit oui non plus. Ni ne lui ai fait passer un message subliminal pour lui faire comprendre que j'attendais quelque chose d'elle. Elle s'est monté la tête toute seule. Alors je suis désolé aussi. J'aurais dû lui dire non, ça aurait était plus simple mais l'aurait-elle seulement compris et accepté à l'époque ?

Harry soupira doucement pour reprendre sa respiration et regarda enfin son ancien ami, son beau-frère, qui avait maintenant un air ahuri avait. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans un mot. Alors que Harry allait continuer, une voix derrière eux se fit entendre.

-Non.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Ginny, qui avait un ventre un peu rond signe d'un nouvel enfant à venir.

-Non. Je n'aurais pas écouté. Je n'y aurais pas cru et j'aurais fait en sorte de te faire céder parce que c'est tout ce qui m'intéressait à l'époque. Puis, avec Hermione, lorsque tu es parti, t'enfermer dans ta maison, avant ta tentative de suicide et après que mon frère et elle se soient séparés ; nous avons eu de longues discutions. Et elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, lentement, sur ce que j'aimais. Enfin sur qui j'aimais. Pas Harry, pas toi mais ce que j'avais appris à aimer. Le héros du monde sorcier. A dire vrai je ne te connaissais même pas toi… Je pensais te connaitre c'est tout.

Et puis tu as fait ta tentative de suicide, Hermione est venue me voir en pleure pour me le dire. J'aurais voulu te parler pour m'excuser mais vous étiez partis. Mais je comprends pourquoi vous êtes parties tous les trois. L'amour qui vous lie est intense et sincère et cela se voit comme le nez sur la figure du professeur Snape. Tes enfants sont magnifiques et je voulais te dire félicitation. Pour ton mariage et tes enfants. Mais également pour autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle dans un petit rire.

Cela fit sourire Harry avec douceur. Il acquiesça doucement et une tornade de cheveux brun lui sauta dessus.

-Je le savais ! Félicitation. Moi aussi j'ai une grande nouvelle... Fit Hermione à toute vitesse.

-Tu… Vous avez enfin réussi ? Je veux dire vous allez être parents ? Fit Harry.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer doucement en riant.

-Je suis si heureux pour vous.

Le silence se fit doucement.

-Merci Harry, Fit une nouvelle voix.

Théo venait de les rejoindre.

-Si nous sortions tous dans le jardin ? Dit Georges en récupérant son petit brun, passant un bras dans le dos d'Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire charmeur qui lui valut un baiser enflammé. Il était rouge et haletant à la fin du baiser, sous les rires moqueurs de tous.

-Je te déteste… Souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

-Gred, arrête de martyriser notre mari.

-Quoi ! S'offusqua ledit Gred. Ce n'est même pas vrai. Je lui prouve juste tout mon amour pour lui ! Dit-il en bombant le torse.

Tous rirent de sa répartie.

-Vous n'êtes que deux idiots. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore avec vous… Fit Harry avec un sourire en coin, s'éloignant dans le couloir.

-Mais Harry chéri…

-Parce que tu nous…

-…aimes ! Finirent-ils en cœur.

Ledit Harry chéri partit dans un grand éclat de rire, vite suivit par ceux qui avaient suivi la scène.

Finalement ils se trouvèrent tous dehors, dans une ambiance plus ou moins conviviale.

Molly et Arthur étaient assis à la table, regardant autour d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans leur élément… Arthur se dit tristement qu'ils avaient manqué beaucoup trop de la vie de ses fils… Et qu'il aurait dû voir l'amour qui liait ses jumeaux à Harry. La preuve en était leurs magnifiques enfants qui couraient et jouaient dans le jardin, avec le chien et le chat.

Le patriarche de la famille Weasley se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, il en avait assez d'être assis à table. Il s'éloigna de sa famille et s'approcha du lac. Il vit la silhouette d'Harry au côté d'une créature qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis que l'ordre du Phoenix avait élu domicile au Square grimaud. Buck, l'hippogriffe.

A pas feutrée il s'approcha et s'arrêta quand l'animal se tourna vers lui.

-C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est Buck. Nous l'avons emmené avec nous parce que pour un animal, vivre dans des plaines est plus agréable qu'enfermé dans un grenier, aussi grand soit-il. Je voulais de l'espace pour lui et c'est ce qu'il a. Avec le village sorcier, il peut voler autant qu'il le veut. De temps en temps il me rejoint à Salem et j'en profite pour le montrer à mes élèves.

-Tu… Par la barbe de Merlin… Souffla Arthur, Tu es professeur ?

-Oui. Depuis cinq ans. Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Tu… Mais… Tu voulais être auror …

-Non Mr Weasley, je ne voulais pas être auror. Le monde sorcier attendait de moi que je devienne auror. Mais je n'ai jamais aspiré à me battre. Je suis ce que l'on appelle un pacifiste. Je ne supporte pas le conflit… Je n'ai jamais voulu être leur Elu. Je voulais juste une vie normale… Si tant est que la magie puisse être normal… Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Alors… Tu es ici parce que tu ne supportes pas la tension présente, n'est-ce pas…

Harry acquiesça, tout en évitant le regard bleu du plus vieux.

Arthur soupira, il se baissa pour saluer Buck qui lui rendit avant de s'approcher doucement. Il posa une main sur le flanc de l'animal avant de poser l'autre sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-En tant que père, j'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie. Certaines plus grosses que d'autres. Mais la plus grosse erreur que j'ai faite ? C'est de ne pas avoir vu l'amour, celui avec un grand A, dans les yeux de mes fils. De l'amour l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être avais-je des œillères à l'époque. Mais également énormément d'amour pour toi Harry. Parce que cela se voit que vous vous aimez profondément. Vous avez fait des enfants magnifiques et je suis sûr qu'ils sont adorables. N'en déplaise à Molly. Je suis heureux d'être ici, de vous voir heureux et épanouit. J'aurais aimé être là lors de votre mariage et apprendre que vous avez eu des enfants. J'aimerais réparer mes erreurs… Mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai beaucoup de regret d'avoir raté toutes les joies que vous avez partagés. Je suis désolé Harry. Bienvenue dans notre famille, même si je suis en retard de plusieurs années…

-Merci… Souffla doucement Harry, la gorge nouée.

Arthur repartit d'où il venait, regardant Fred et Georges se précipiter vers leur mari, comme s'ils avaient senti la douleur de leur petit brun. Quand Arthur se retourna, ce qu'il vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Harry était entouré de ses maris, étroitement entrelacé au milieu.

.

-Hey Amour, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien… Pleurnicha Harry. Mr Weasley a juste dit des mots que je souhaitais entendre depuis si longtemps…

-Sèche tes larmes mon ange. Et allons préparer le repas. Les enfants commencent à trépigner d'impatience.

Un petit rire se fit entendre.

-Tu es si beau quand tu souris alors sèche moi ces vilaines larmes.

Harry sourit à Fred, de meilleur humeur. Tout n'était pas pardonné, mais le stress descendait petit à petit. Ça se passait mieux que dans les pires cauchemars d'Harry.

.

Molly était toujours attablée, maintenant seule. Elle voyait son mari discuter avec Harry au loin. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle observa ses différents enfants, avec ou sans leur compagne ou compagnon. Elle déplorait le fait que son cadet, Ronald, soit toujours seul. Hermione aurait fait une si jolie compagne à son bras. Mais elle s'était entichée de ce Serpentard…

Elle ressassait toutes ses peines et ses regrets quand elle fut coupée par une petite fille qui tirait sa manche. Elle tourna son regard vers elle. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle était blonde avec de long cheveux bouclés, et une robe jaune poussin.

-Mamie Molly ? Demanda cette dernière.

Le cœur de la femme se réchauffa à cette appellation. La petite fille ne connaissait même pas sa grand-mère mais pourtant elle l'appelait tout de même mamie…

-Oui poussin ? Demanda Molly.

La petite fille eut un petit rire.

-papa aussi il dit que je suis un poussin. Dit-elle en bombant le torse comme si elle était fière.

-Ton papa a bien raison. C'est si mignon les petits poussins.

-Dit mamie Molly, est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Qu-quoi ? Non mon poussin. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre moi. Et bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu es ma petite fille.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu ne viens jamais nous voir ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à nos anniversaires… ?

La petite fille continua ainsi un moment, posant un nombre incalculable de questions, ne laissant pas la femme répondre.

-Lulu ! Poussin ! S'il te plait, n'embête pas mamie.

-Papa ! Sautilla la gamine.

Elle courut vers lui.

-Papa ? Pourquoi tu as les yeux tous rouge ?

-Ce n'est rien chérie. Papa est un peu fatigué.

-Oh… Fit la petite, comme si elle savait. C'est doudou ?

Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Oui mon poussin. C'est doudou qui me rend comme ça. Je t'aime tellement mon ange. Dit-il en lui faisant un énorme câlin.

La petite se mit à rire.

-Papa ! Papa ! Ça chatouille arrête… Hoqueta-t-elle.

-File ! Va chercher tout le monde pour manger, Déclara Harry en la reposant au sol.

Harry la regarda partir avec le sourire.

-Tu es un si merveilleux père, Harry…

Le compliment fit chaud au cœur d'Harry qui se retint à grande peine de pleurer. Il papillonna des yeux, se raclant la gorge, pour déloger la boule qui enflait.

-Merci… Chuchota-t-il.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

-Harry.

Il se figea et se tourna doucement. Il sursauta quand il se retrouva dans une étreinte d'ours, puis finalement soupira de soulagement. Molly sanglota contre lui avant de lâcher, déclarant une pluie de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens mais qui lui firent un bien fou.

C'est comme si, après la discussion avec Arthur, cette étreinte avec Molly, il se sentait enfin accepté… Et tout le poids qu'il ne pensait pas porter sur ses épaules s'évapora.

Ils furent coupés dans leur moment par une litanie de « papa ». Harry tourna son regard vers ses magnifiques filles.

-Une à la fois, mesdemoiselles.

-Papa ? Commença Lysandre.

-Pourquoi mamie Molly… Poursuivit Léna.

-Pleure ? Fini Luna.

Ladite Molly eut un rire étranglé.

-Les dignes filles de mes jumeaux, Il n'y a pas à dire.

-Et encore vous n'avez rien vu… Souffla Harry avec un sourire tendre.

Les demoiselles tirèrent la langue de concert. Harry hoqueta faussement outrer. Il miroita un instant et tous se tournèrent face aux cris suraiguës des trois demoiselles qui commençaient à piailler et à courir dans tous les sens.

-Papa Gred !

-Papa Forge !

-Charlius !

Firent-elles au même moment, en parfaite synchronisation.

Et alors tous purent voir un grand loup noir leur courir après. Fred et George rirent de la bêtise de leurs enfants et leur mari. Jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux reçoivent une petite fille dans leurs jambes qui grimpèrent comme elles purent pour se trouver hors de portée de la langue râpeuse de la bête féroce.

Seule Luna sautilla vers son grand frère tranquillement, et lui sauta dans les bras.

-ça suffit grand méchant loup ! Répliqua fortement Fred.

Harry réapparut soudainement et chatouilla Lysandre.

Finalement tous se calmèrent et Harry récupéra ses trois filles et ses fils. Il se planta devant Molly et Arthur.

-Je sais que nous ne faisons pas tout à l'endroit aujourd'hui. Mais je voulais vous présenter nos enfants comme il se doit. D'abord, les deux copies conforme. Charlius et Orius Potter-Weasley. Ensuite, Miss Lysandre en mauve, Miss Léna en rose et Miss Luna en jaune. Maintenant que ceci est fait. Je vous laisse vous installer pour le repas.

Dans un joyeux capharnaüm, tous les invités prirent place. Sauf un.

-Parrain ? Demanda doucement Teddy.

-Oui mon grand ?

-C'est quoi la grande nouvelle dont mamie à parler ? Elle a refusé de me dire… Bouda-t-il.

Harry rit de sa gaminerie.

-Elle a refusé de te dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle ne sait absolument pas ce que c'est.

Un Teddy très mature tira la langue a son parrain avant de déguerpir, les cheveux noirs comme son parrain. Teddy, métamorphomage, vivait la plupart du temps avec les cheveux bleus vifs ou vert pomme, mais contrarié ses cheveux ressemblait à ceux d'Harry.

Il le regarda s'installer entre ses fils et Victoire. Mais lui resta debout. Il fut rejoint par ces deux maris et ils attendirent que tous soient installé.

-alors ? Quel est cette grande nouvelle dont vous vouliez nous faire part ? Demanda Andromeda, qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-Vous savez pour la plupart, que ma dernière grossesse ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu…

-Dit plutôt qu'on a failli te perdre toi et nos petites filles, Fit George amère.

Molly et Arthur hoquetèrent, suivit de Ron et Ginny.

-Et bien, nous avions décidé que cinq enfants étaient suffisants. Mais la magie en a décidé autrement, puisque nous attendons un nouveau doudou pour agrandir notre famille. Il est unique. Pas de triplettes ou de jumeaux. Je pense qu'il se sentira peut-être un peu seul, mais il sera le bébé de la famille. Et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, nous l'aimons déjà énormément.

S'ensuivit de nombreuses félicitations. De la joie, de la bonne humeur. Hermione en profita pour parler de son enfant à naitre aussi et Ginny s'y mit également.

Il y eut beaucoup de larmes, énormément de rire. Mais surtout du bonheur et de l'amour à profusion.

Harry était à sa place, entre ses deux amours, entourer de leur famille agrandit. Tout à coup il sursauta et les yeux brillants de larmes, il prit les mains de ses amours pour les poser sur son ventre légèrement arrondit. Et c'est ainsi que tous mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry les yeux pleins de bonheur et d'amour, une petite fille rousse endormit contre son épaule, une main sur son ventre, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver avoir une meilleure vie.

FIN.


End file.
